A wet night
by PureRoseRed
Summary: Elizabeta has served the Edelstein family for years. While the family is away on a trip she is left in charge to take care of the mansion. One stormy day soaks her to the bone, thinking she is home alone she strips completely and tries to make her way to her room to find a change of clothes. Her path interrupted by Roderich who stayed behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Elizabeta Hedervary had served the Edelstein family for years now. Although on the outside it seemed like a kindness to be given the job with room and board, she knew the bitterness behind the reason. Roderich, their one and only son.

In their youth they had been peers to one another, their families were somewhat acquainted but were better known as rivals in their industries. Somehow Elizabeta had been born to aggravate the Edelstein's heir and constantly tormented him through out their childhood. It didn't matter who had picked the fight first, the daughter of the Hedervary family always came out on top.

It wasn't as though their parents tried to prevent their fighting but used their unamicable relationship to further their own aggressions towards each other's business.

One fateful day, Elizabeta lost everything. Both her parents, lifestyle, and the family business were suddenly gone. The Hedervary name survived only by Elizabeta. Without her parents the business was torn apart by rivals, she had no immediate relatives, and was at the mercy of family "friends".

The Edelsteins, in good faith offered her room, board, and a job as their maid. The only maid in the entire mansion. She had little options and nothing to her name, smiled, and accepted.

She knew.

She knew that this was meant to humiliate her and her family name. Still she smiled and clung to her pride, never allowing the people whose mercy she lived under see her upset. Elizabeta valiantly faced forward and did the unfair labor bestowed on her.

To add insult to injury she was assigned to exclusively take orders from the boy she had bullied her whole life.

Roderich.

Of course, there was spite behind his orders but no matter what he did, there was no breaking her. Eventually he grew accustomed to her presence. She didn't behave like the brute he knew as a child, instead she gave off a soft feminine demeanor that secretly gave him comfort. Besides he had better things to focus on than constantly make her life miserable. Although he was curious about what was behind her smile, there was no trace of grief in her personality and one would not think she had suffered as much as she has.

There was a day when Roderich saw her in different light, seemingly at random. It had been around the time they had both outgrown their awkward stages.

Her hair fell loosely on her back, the ends circling into perfect curls, the features of her face became more detailed, her green eyes made him feel like he was staring at a forest, she filled out her maids dress perfectly, and he truly felt inspired when he looked at her.

He could never reveal such a thing. To his parents keeping her so near all the time just seemed like he was exacting revenge which couldn't be further from the truth.

As for Elizabeta, she couldn't deny that Roderich had grown to be handsome, and the highlight of her day was definitely attending him. At first it started out as a bother but soon she would look forward to being near him. He was a talented pianist and she loved listening to him play. Occasionally he'd allow her to just stand beside him and listen. His music took her elsewhere.

**Chapter 1**

"Don't you do it"

Speaking to the sky Elizabeta sat alone in the kitchen, the door open she stared at the sky daring the dark clouds to rain on laundry she had hanging.

The logical thing would be to bring in the sheets she had out but she wanted to get it as dry as possible before it was necessary.

"The Edelsteins went on a trip and left me in charge. I want to finish my all my chores and have tomorrow to relax. Please just wait a little longer rain" clasping her hands as if praying "I want to see Gil, we haven't hunted in years. A whole day just for me please"

There was no trace of blue on the sky, it was hard to believe it was the early afternoon. The wind was picking up and Elizabeta hoped that it would dry the sheets faster.

There wasn't much left for her to do, there was a storm coming and she wanted to prepare to get through it. The mansion was modern and sturdy. She wanted to have snacks ready, a nice book, a warm blanket, and some candles in case of a black out.

In response to Elizabeta's prayers the wind turned violent and yanked one of the sheets from the clothe line.

"Hey!" she shouted in an accusatory tone. As she rushed out to save the sheet from ground, she felt the water hit her. It had begun to rain.

"Oh come on!" with no time to spare she dashed around the laundry gathering all the sheets as quickly as she could.

The rain was instantly heavy showing no mercy to the nearly dry sheets. Bundled in her arms she carried the sheets into the kitchen and dumped them on the floor.

She glowered at the pile "I should've just brought them in" she groaned, shivering noticing she was soaked to the bone.

"That's what I get. I'll have to rewash them ugh…but what if the rain doesn't stop?" Sighing she stared out the window lighting claimed the sky as its own for a second. "Well if it is then…I won't be able to see Gil anyways"

She looked down at herself no longer being able to ignore the cold.

"I can't walk around like this" she said noticing the puddle that her dripping clothes were making, side glancing the pile of laundry she decided it would be best to leave everything in the kitchen including the clothes she wore.

"No ones home anyway" she said dropping her dress around her ankles "I'd rather not have to mop everything" she pulled her underdress above her head.

She shivered "Maybe I should take a bath to warm up and worry about everything later" laughing at her new found freedom she realized something "They'll be gone for a while…I don't have to do everything in the order they demand! I can clean all this up at midnight if I wanted too"

Being naked in the house made her feel mischievous and free. She walked confidently out of the kitchen and made her way into the main room.

"I should start a fire to warm up the house, it'll be nice and toasty when-"

Elizabeta noticed something on the stairs, rather someone

"Young master!" she exclaimed feeling herself redden, the wave of confidence she had felt a few moments again washing away and only leaving behind shame.

She immediately crouched down to cover herself as much as possible.

Roderich hadn't responded to her, too shocked to say anything. Eyes wide he couldn't help but stare, how often he had imagined her naked? The reality was so much better than he could have ever imagined.

"Young master…please stop staring" Elizabeta pleaded.

Roderich felt embarrassed and snapped at her "Don't-"he tried to speak but his mouth suddenly felt dry.

He took a moment to compose himself, and felt annoyed he needed to.

"What. Are. You. Doing." He stared at the ceiling as he spoke each word.

"I got soaked in the rain and didn't want to wet the floor…." Elizabeta mumbled.

"And you had to strip completely?" he questioned

"YES! Now please go upstairs so I can get to my room and find spare clothes!"

Roderich looked at her again, crouched down and completely flustered. His eyes went where she tried to hide her breasts. He covered his mouth to hide his smile, she was careless as he could easily see her nipple. Taking her in completely he swallowed hard, allowing himself to look at her lowest region.

"Tsk" disappointment, it was too dark to see what he wanted to.

"Young master Roderich…" Elizabeta spoke softly. "this is really awkward"

Roderich exhaled loudly and approached her.

"I don't care. My parents are gone, which means I am in charge"

She felt colder all of a sudden.

"You usually go with them, why are you even here?"

Roderich scowled at her "Intrusive. It doesn't concern you"

At this point Elizabeta wanted to get to her room. She didn't like how close he was to her.

"Please excuse me" she tried to dash past him.

"Impudent maid. I haven't dismissed you yet"

Elizabeta stopped on her tracks.

"Young Master, may I please be excused"

"No" answered Roderich menacingly and started walking in front of her, enjoying the site of her naked butt as he did.

He had never stood this close to her, and learned he was taller. Roderich looked down at her, she had one arm covering her breasts and her whole hand cupping her lower region. It was an enticing site for him especially Elizabeta's defiant expression. He wanted to break that fighting spirit within her.

"Stand properly" he ordered

Replacing her embarrassment with anger Elizabeta glared at the floor and did as she was told. Her arms were repositioned to reveal everything Roderich wanted to see.

He really wanted to untighten his belt.

"Now tell me" he began "What type of punishment does a maid who, failed to do laundry, questions her master, and shamelessly stands as you do in front of her master?"

"This maid can't say young master" she answered trying not to show any weakness.

Roderich smiled.

"Hmm I suppose you can't. You've always done excellent work and never needed to be punished"

He unbuckled his belt and pulled it off

"I supposed there's a first time for everything, bend over" he ordered.

Elizabeta took a deep breath and did as she was told.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I want to" Roderich said enjoying the view. "I'm the master and you need to be punished. I hear this is one is most common" and struck her with his belt, the cheeks of her butt reddening a little.

Roderich expected her to yelp in pain but she didn't.

"Do you think I am hitting you too softly?" Roderich questioned.

"With all due respect young master" she smiled "perhaps your delicate musician hands aren't meant to punish. Usually the head maid would take care of it. I find it surprising you'd lower yourself like this"

Roderich felt angry and struck her again, hoping she'd yelp but he heard nothing. That's when he noticed a clear liquid start to slide down her thigh.

"Ah." he put his belt down "Now I understand"

**A/N: He wasn't hitting her that hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Shameless woman" he spoke softly not sure how to proceed. Her reaction was hard to ignore and he wanted to do more.

"Young Master, may I be excused?"

It was hard to hide how flustered he felt, and without thinking he gently caressed her butt. His fingers gliding over the redness of the belt had caused. He fought the temptation to touch where her liquid kept dripping.

"R-Roderich?" questioned Elizabeta at his touch.

"Elizabeta…" he wasn't sure where he was headed with this. "…you're excused" he finished.

"Thank you" she said not daring to face him.

As he she heard her steps get further away, he reached down his pants and began stroking himself a little.

"Elizabeta" he whispered, leaning over to where she once was. Pressing his nose to where he believed her breasts had been.

He felt ecstasy.

Even the thought that she might turn back to catch him whispering her name gave him a bit of excitement.

He needed to stop before he made a mess, tucking in his erection he fixed his pants and put on his belt. Roderich would request a bath and finish privately.

He headed into the kitchen where he had originally had intended to go before, he ran into his maid.

His parents had gone on a trip but Roderich had decided to stay behind, unbeknownst to Elizabeta and spend more time with her. However, this was far from what he had expected.

Lust had instantly filled his being at the naked site of her, to him it still felt like he could be a danger to her.

He began to grab some bread when he noticed the soaking wet laundry on the floor along with her clothes.

"So, she wasn't lying" he knelt down and examined her wet clothes. "I would hope she wouldn't run around naked when home alone." He picked out her underwear and tucked it his pocket. "I'll just borrow this for later" he said, his erection threatening to come back.

The hunger he was feeling suddenly ebbed and he decided to head upstairs to take care of his needs now.

He went to the room with the bathtub, thinking it'd be easier to clean up.

He hung Elizabeta's underwear where he could see it and dropped his trousers to his knees and started thinking about how he was striking her.

The way her nude butt shook so slightly when the belt met her skin.

The red marks it left.

The leaking that formed in between her legs that showed she enjoyed being punished by him.

He let out a gasp and had to support himself with one arm. A bit of sweat forming on his eyebrow.

He pictured her lying in her bed fully naked, pleasuring herself to him. Squeezing her breast with one hand and groping herself with the other as she moaned his name.

"Roderich?" her voice sounded too real to just be his fantasy.

He turned to look as Elizabeta stood at the door, her hand covering her mouth.

Could she be smiling? Wondered Roderich.

"What are you doing in here!" he demanded pulling up his pants best he could.

Elizabeta was indeed smiling, putting her hand down and posturing herself politely she answered

"I came to dry my hair" having caught full site of his bare ass as well as his penis when he abruptly turned, she couldn't help but add "is that my underwear young master?"

"Can't you turn around!?" he snapped trying to tuck his manhood back into his pants.

"I was just wondering if young master Roderich needed help getting dressed" she answered gleefully.

Roderich felt overwhelmed by her response.

"I bet you're just hoping I punish you again!"

Elizabeta laughed "I think my young master would enjoy that more than I ever could. Well then, please excuse me" she left Roderich alone who felt too humiliated to finish what he started.

"Hey wait!" he called after her

"Yes?" she smiled although this time there was an air of smugness surrounding her.

"Draw a bath" he ordered.

Elizabeta thought she knew his intention "Right away" and did as she was told.

After heating the water and filling the tub she called for Roderich.

"It's ready" she told him politely.

He nodded and said "Follow me"

Follow him to the bath? Thought Elizabeta as she went in with him. He shut the door.

With his arms crossed he stared her down.

"Take off your clothes and get in the bath" he ordered.

Taken aback by his order she said "You have no right-"

"But I do. You were just soaking wet and running around naked. I don't want the only maid this family has to catch a cold because she was being careless with herself."

"My master is too kind to care so much for a mere maid" responded Elizabeta "but I don't get sick"

Tugging her chin towards him. Roderich forced eye contact "Are you thinking I just want to see you naked again? What are you implying Elizabeta? To me you are nothing more than maid who serves me and I don't want you to get sick. Now strip."

The commanding tone in his voice made Elizabeta do as he asked. She felt angry.

"I suppose my master wishes to be here to make sure I am safe?" she questioned.

So ridiculous. Roderich is ridiculous. As if she hadn't just caught him pleasuring himself to her under garments. He could lie all he wanted but Elizabeta could recognize the lust in his eyes. Now, how to exploit that?

She pinned her hair up, and walked towards Roderich.

"I'm afraid I can't reach the top button on the back of my dress. Could you perhaps undo it for me?"

Roderich laughed at her request "Please" he mocked "How'd you get it on in the first place?"

"Well…" she let her voice drag on flirtatiously "I just so happened to strain myself while I was doing it now my shoulder hurts. You're right, how could I expect my lord to do me this favor. I suppose I will not be taking a bath then"

Roderich took her response as a cheap way to get out of the situation she was in, he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Now hold on, I didn't say I wouldn't do it"

He undid the button on the collar

"Will you do the rest as well master?" she asked trying to sound helpless. He felt something slightly brush against the front of his pants.

"Y-yes" he yelped. Was that her hand?

The dress she decided to put on had many buttons, he truly began to wonder how she had put it on.

The more he undid the more of her bare back was revealed to him.

"Done" he tried not to stutter this time.

She turned her head slightly and smiled "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have such a kindhearted master."

She pulled at her sleeves revealing her shoulder blades and he caught site of a bit of her breast but she then turned her back to him completely. Only wearing underwear, she approached the tub and bent down to test the water.

Roderich felt a bit tortured at the site, she hadn't once acted how he expected her to. Of course not, she's shameless.

"The water is a little hot" said Elizabeta sticking her hip out and crossing her arms.

Despite how cold it was outside Roderich had been feeling very hot but he decided to check if her word was true.

Standing beside her he tried not to look to avoid giving her the satisfaction.

"It feels fine to me, get in." he commanded "Or do you need help getting that off too?" he gestured at her only article of clothing.

Elizabeta laughed at his remark. "Oh yes, please help me if you don't mind"

"Are you serious?" Roderich questioned, no trace of embarrassment on her face. How could she be so composed?

She laughed at him "I would appreciate your help but I can do it if you don't want to"

She had actually laughed at him, her master. How dare she. He had finally caught on to her game.

"Very well, maid." he had a smile with visible malintent.

Elizabeta felt caught but she had to see her actions through.

Roderich slowly brought his hands to her hips and knelt down as he did so to get a better site of her.

He pulled slowly at her underwear so fitted, it twisted as he pulled down. The rest of his fingers tracing at her skin.

Once the underwear reach between her thighs he saw the liquid once more stick to her underwear but still leak from her.

He looked up at her and to his pleasure she couldn't hide her embarrassment this time.

He smiled at his maid and then put his mouth to her, eager to taste her nectar.


End file.
